


Ambiguity

by Rochelle_Templer



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochelle_Templer/pseuds/Rochelle_Templer
Summary: Sometimes, there are no right answers....





	Ambiguity

“Davy, what do you think? Of the band, I mean?”

Davy cocked his head to the side to look over at Micky. The two of them were leaning back against a hill of sand on the beach, staring at the water. They had just spent an afternoon playing volleyball and swimming with friends. Now the sun had just started to set and everyone else had left for a party downtown. Ordinarily, Davy would be eager to go, but something about how quiet Micky had been here and there throughout the day made him decide to skip it.

It did surprise him though when Micky not only did not seem interested in the party either but also didn’t question why Davy decided to stick around the beach. Still, he wasn’t sure how to figure out what was going on. Mike was much better at things like this. Especially in regards to Micky. The only thing he could think to do was keep hanging around and wait to see if any clues would turn up.

“I think we’re doing all right,” Davy answered. “We got two gigs last week and that bloke who owns The Pink Cheetah acted like he wanted to hire us again real soon. People seem to be digging our new songs.”

Davy shrugged as he ran out of things to say. The band had its ups and downs to be sure. But Davy had expected that when he decided to be a part of a band. All the actors and musicians who had visited his grandfather had mentioned “waiting for that big break”. Davy figured they’d just have to stick it out until that happened.

“Why?” he asked Micky. “Don’t you think we’re doing all right for ourselves?”

“Yeah, I guess we are,” Micky said. The drummer picked up some sand and let it slide between his fingers. “But maybe we should have been practicing today. Or trying to write some new songs.”

“Now you’re starting to sound like Mike,” Davy said, leaning further back and folding his arms behind his head.  “And even he said we should take today off after that long gig we did yesterday.”

“Yeah,” Micky said. “And Mike’s not always good at knowing when to have fun.”

“You got that right,” Davy chuckled.

“But maybe…maybe he’s not wrong,” Micky said. “About all the working.” The drummer pulled his long legs up closer to his chest and swiveled on his butt to face Davy better.

“Maybe he’s onto something we’re not,” he continued. “I mean, today’s fun. And maybe tomorrow’s fun. And maybe even the day after that is fun. But…is  that what it’s about? Feeling good and having fun? What if it isn’t?”

Micky turned back toward the ocean. Davy sat up and let his legs fall onto the beach.

“What if we’re missing something?” Micky added. “Something…I dunno…something we didn’t want to miss. What if…what if we can’t see it even if we wanted to?”

Davy frowned. He wasn’t used to Micky sounding so unsure and serious. In that moment, he was certain that he understood why Micky seemed to need Mike’s company and reassurance.

“I think we can see things all right,” Davy replied. “Just ‘cause we’re not all hung up on the same things doesn’t mean we can’t figure out the important stuff. Or that weren’t not paying attention to it.”

Micky nodded silently. Davy wasn’t sure if that was what the drummer needed to hear, but he also wasn’t sure how much better he could do.

A minute later though Micky turned to him with a much more familiar grin on his face.

“Hey, you think we have any hot dogs left?” he asked. “Let’s get Mike and Pete out here and roast them on the beach.”

“Sure, that sounds all right,” Davy smiled back at him. He jumped to his feet at the same time Micky got up off the sand.

“We should get marshmallows too,” Micky added. “Can’t have a bonfire without marshmallows. Even if Peter always sets ‘em on fire.”

Davy shook his head and walked alongside Micky while the drummer rattled off a list of things for an evening cookout. He made a note to himself to mention this conversation to Mike later to ask his advice about how he could have answered Micky’s questions.

Then again, a part of him figured that Micky might have not been looking for an answer anyway.


End file.
